Ciao
by LawAbidingShota
Summary: No matter what the cost may be, those costs must be made..a different take on the final encounter made between a mechanic and a jester. One-Shot.


_A/N_: **WHEN DID THEY ADD MR. L AS A CHARACTER OPTION IM GONNA**

haha jumping on the masked duo train on the Mario archive, thanks. waoow i havent been here in a while

Well, I wanted the scene to go a bit different. Not much different, there's still character death. so if by any chance you haven't played SPM, spoilers here.

Sorry, a little rusty from writing anything remotely good do forgive me

* * *

x.x.x.x

**Chapter 6-1: A World of Nothing**

The bandit felt his body give out after fleeing a scene, and he withered to the ground, his hands pressing into his side… a sinister liquid began to slowly creep its way out of his being and soak into his black clothes. In the white expanse, you could hear his heaving breaths shaky and quickening with each exhale. Each movement created a sharp pain, but humiliation seemed to take away focus from his wounds, because embarrassment seemed to hurt even more.

How in the world could he have _lost?_

With weary , grey eyes, he looked up to no one in particular..searching for help and to disappear, for that matter. Just in case the Heroes decided to come back and taunt him even more for wasting his time, for making himself look just like the fool he was, a fool that believed that he alone could stop all three of them with a dysfunctional piece of junkyard metal..oh how stupid he was, how stupid! Why couldn't he win _for once? _The explosion continued to ring in his ears, tormenting him ..oh, he could still hear that bastard plumber laugh with joy when he plummeted to the ground after being ejected from the machine..

Mr. L in frustration took off his green cap with a free hand, exposing his dark brown hair, threw it to the ground in front of him and clenched his teeth. It was near impossible at this point, but he was trying to hold it together for the sake of his Count. He wouldn't dare lose his temper or become emotional for that matter-..**his Count.**

His Count wouldn't want to look upon the cut, covered in soot and oil, face of a useless minion that could not do away with the thorns in his side he called the Heroes of Prophecy. It would have been better if he were killed when his machine malfunctioned, giving him his injuries. There was no way, after being the best, being the most loyal, and the most promising, only to fail and be reduced to a mess.

The thief released the pressure on his side for a moment, watching his own life splatter onto the white ground, rhythmically..almost glaring at it. He was weak, absolutely..he was weak..did he want to admit that he couldn't beat the Heroes? Of course not..but he realized that he was in need of medical attention, and quickly. He sensed his being beginning to quiver and become lightheaded. If he did not go quickly, he'd surely pass out. Or worse, bleed out and his game would be terminated.

"There's no way I..oh dear Grambi-!" he grunted a little in pain as he put his hand back over the wound, applying pressure again.

Suddenly, he felt a swift breeze come behind him and a small, yet familiar chuckle, "Oh, what's the matter? Did your machine fail to work _again? _Good heavens, what a _tragedy_! "

His temper flared up again after realizing who the culprit behind the voice was. Of all the people to find him in his state, of all the people..he braced himself for the taunts, the jokes, the snide comments and the nerve-wrecking manner of the one and only jester.

"Dimentio, leave me the hell alone.." he managed to speak, finally. With another wind, the purple and clad man appeared in front of him with that forever present creeper smile. _Fucking sicko._

"My, my, I do wonder how the Heroes pulled_ this_ one off—"

"I said to _**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_ " the bandit sat up a little from his knees and shot a menacing glare to the jester, "I don't need your fucking commentary.." his voice then grew hoarse and pained, feeling his other injuries as well seeming to break out, and he winced.

"_Ah ha ha~_ What you do need is a doctor!" the other chirped, not fazed at all by the black and green clad man's words. He then waited for him to roll his eyes and throw another insult, for this poking fun was routine, but he didn't receive even a small glance in his direction.. the jester quite knew, however, this encounter was not going to be his routine work..looking upon the beaten down man, he gets a small taste of sympathy. The man was not destined to win anyway, but he did not expect that Mr. L would be so sensitive about this.

Still holding it together, the bandit looked up at Dimentio after a long moment, then..he gave up trying to come with a smart come back. If he said the wrong thing, the jester could leave him; he didn't know how insane he was..he just needed help, "..Dims, do me a favor, would ya?" he muttered, his grey eyes softening a little, drawing back. There wasn't much of a point in wasting his energy being angry that the jester showed up, and..he hated to admit, he felt a little better knowing that someone could easily take him back home to get cleaned up and shut out the world again.

No matter how much the jester got on his nerves..someone who was on his side was there. Someone he could trust.

_Right?_

The jester blinked, his mix matched eyes showing the slightest bit of confusion..but he quickly regained complete composure and he bowed in jest, "And_ whatever_ do you need, my Green Blunder~?"

"Go back to the castle and g-get Nassy..let 'er know where Mimi and I went..and that the kid is fine." Mr. L sighed, completely ignoring Dimentio's small jeer. He was too tired to fight anymore with anyone..his energy was spent_, "..there's no way I can go back to the Count like this, Dimentio.."_

When the bandit said these words, the jester froze..was he being truly sincere? ..part of him knew, oh he definitely knew, that L needed a lot of encouragement and guidance..but, what he said almost sounded like that he trusted him. Trusted that he would do this for him, at least..part of the jester knew that he needed someone to give him assistance. Looking down upon him, he felt another tug at his own chest, seeing his cut face and damaged body.._how could someone do this to their own brother and leave him?_ At the moment, he realized, he may actually die if no one took a look at him.. .and not only that. Dimentio knew he was broken, that this was his final chance, his last resort..asking for help..

He could not believe his very ears, the bandit was actually _asking for help—_

No.

**He was giving up. That's all it was and nothing more. **

**A surrender. **_**His consent.**_His conscious screamed in protest, toss these idiotic, clutter of thoughts away, for they did not matter.

As quickly as he made up his mind, his demeanor switched, the magician's violet and yellow eyes narrowed behind the mask and a prominent smirk he wore, eager to get rid of this leech in one snap.

Unknown to Mr. L, still on the ground beneath him, Dimentio raised both of his hands at once

The bandit, despite his state, had too fast of a reflex to be caught underneath the burst of fire and cloud that nearly blew off one of his legs. Had he not moved, he would have had his game ended early. Mr. L looked up at the culprit, red handed with a sudden bewilderment at his actions.

"What the hell was that for? ! ?" he nearly shrieked, his breath still caught in his throat. The miniature bomb sent fire through his leg, but he hardly felt it. A pang of fear tore through him, and he scrambled back from the jester, still clutching at the wound on his torso.

"Well, you said it yourself! Surely you can't face the Count like this.._so get lost." _His tone then went dark and menacing, but he sent a sickening grin to the disabled bandit beneath him, only causing the other to recoil.

"Hah..v-very funny, Dimentio..!" he managed to speak, his body beginning to tremble even more because of a rush of adrenaline, "You can't possibly be serious..if I wanted a laugh, your face is inspiration enough!"

The jester only laughed in response and twirled in the air in amusement; the thrill was coming back to him quicker than he had hoped!..oh, to make things a bit more interesting on his behalf as well as him who he once called an acquaintance._ Oh, my dear, dear ignorant Mr. L.._

The magician rose his hands again and, out of nowhere, the bandit was surrounded by a glass structure, which immediately sent him into a panic. He knew what these things were for. They were his magic..and one of his most deadly—why was he doing this to _him?!_ Were they not friends, in the loosest context? Were they not working together? Were they..were they not family like the Count had said they were?

He shook his head in denial, hoping that this was just a nightmare he was having"Dim—please, let me out, now! !" he cried out, trying to stand up but not even able to get off of the plain ground beneath him, already stained with his blood.

"Oh, you'll be let out of here soon enough," the jester floated to the box, so that he and the bandit were face to face, separated only by the glass panel, "But, I need you, Luigi.. my Man in Green, my Hero of Prophecy!"

Mr. L only could look at him and pull back farther away from the jester's face; his eyes behind that black and white mask were as if they were burrowing inside of him and making him squirm. In denial, again, he shook his head, trying to wake up..

"In your heart of hearts, you knew that this whole place was a lie, but you decided to ignore your other half and go along with poor Count Bleck's idiotic scheme to destroy our very worlds..but do not fret! I shall be helping to restore the loss!" the jester went on and smirked at him, "Beginning with your demise.."

He didn't understand at all what the jester was talking about..he didn't even want to understand, truthfully..he just wanted to be let out before the flames would engulf his being, then run far away from anyone and everyone involved in this like he wanted to do in the first place.

Oh, he began to regret, every single thing..he knew it, everyone was fucking crazy. And he was about to die, dear Grambi, let this be a nightmare..!

The jester was too far gone, though. There was not an option of turning back..if he did let him go, he would surely go to tell Count Bleck and jeopardize his plans. For a moment, he looked into Mr. L's stormy eyes with a small tinge of grief..the only thing he did was walk in at the wrong time, and here he was now..such a _sad, sad fate.._

"Mr. L, I assure you are going to wake up soon enough..but for now, the show is over and I must close its curtains~" the jester chimed.

"You're insane..! You're INSANE!" he choked out, "…I was beginning to trust you.. what the hell did I do, Dimentio? ! _Please..just, please let me the fuck out of here, now! !" _this time, the thief gained enough strength to pull himself off of the ground, standing..but struggling nonetheless.

Dimentio merely tilted his head at the thief, shaking it and smiling at him from the outside looking in. What a shame, about to witness death and have the front row seat.. but then, he paused and looked at Mr. L, thinking..this was certainly not the way that he wanted things to go..he never saw the other so desperate.

"_I'll do anything, just..Dim-.. think about what you're doing for a second! I just want to go home..!"_

His pleas rung in his ear, echoing..what he was doing was for a good cause, right?..what if..what if he released him? And found another way to reunite him with his brother and the rest to carry out his plans—

No, because he _had _to die..his plan would not work if the bandit did not fall to the Underwhere. Everything would fall apart; he has to die. **He has to die**.

It was Count Bleck's fault that an innocent man had to be killed in this way..it was his whole race of people, it was Love's fault that for the first time, someone without blame was going to be murdered by his own hands, oh it wasn't his fault at all! The Master of Dimensions and the Pleaser of Crowds..his record would not be tainted by this death.

These thoughts put him at ease.

He gave a final grin to the one stuck in the box, and he turned his back to him, floating away to the other's utmost dismay, knowing that this was his end.

_"Ciao, Mr. L"_

With his back fully turned to the thief, he snapped his fingers, and the explosions went off on the inside. The sound of screams were engulfed by the fires and explosives inside almost immediately.. and life was snatched away from his already torn body in a matter of seconds.

The explosions died down and Dimentio shut his eyes, not wanting to look back at his work… he thanked Grambi that he was not able to hear his name cried out from within.

x.x.x.x

* * *

did i mention i ship these two

this kills the man


End file.
